loveintheafternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Summary
Robin barges in on a doctor giving a young blonde a WHOLE DIFFERENT kind of physical. Once the girl leaves, Robin introduces herself. Her reputation precedes her--the cocky young doc (whose name is later revealed as Patrick) refers to her clinicals as "garbage." Undaunted, Robin shows him Jason's head scan, and all Patrick can say is he's a "lost cause." Later, as Robin and Pat talk, Noah overhears them and offers his medical opinion, which Patrick clearly isn't interested in. Turns out he's Noah's son, and in addition to trashing his own career Noah nearly did in Patrick's as well. Patrick, in turn, refuses to operate on Jason! Carly tries to seduce the young Dr. (Patrick) Drake in the elevator in exchange for him to agree to do Jason's surgery. Sam pries open the elevator and drags Carly out of the elevator before she does something foolish. Sam dares Patrick to do the surgery by insinuating that he is afraid to do it because he can't measure up to his father Noah. Patrick tells her that Jason's condition has deteriorated too much and the surgery is too risky to try. Carly gets Patrick to do the surgery eventually. Meanwhile, Robin argues with Patrick after he accuses her of incompetence in front of Jason and everyone and treats Jason like a specimen. She suggests he work on his bedside manner. She also scolds him after Noah tries to give him medical advice and Patrick dismisses him coldly by telling him that surgical techniques have advanced since he was a surgeon last. Robin tells Patrick off when he dismisses her as a doctor and makes remarks about how young she looks. She insists on observing the surgery from inside the O.R. which he objects to but she gets her way. Inside the OR, Drake Sr. enters with unsolicited, unwanted surgical advice for Drake Jr., which Robin agrees with. Patrick's testosterone rages but when Robin dresses him down in front of the crew, he takes in Noah's words. QUOTE(S) OF THE DAY: "Give the girl scout a merit badge." - a sarcastic Patrick, after Robin's declaration of "There's an emergency box!" during the power outage. Patrick finishes the surgery on Jason, despite Manny's interruption. He comes out and tells Sam and the others that everything went fine but he's not sure when or if Jason will ever wake up. All the doctors blame Sonny and Carly for contaminating the operating room by coming in. They felt they had no choice, though, as Manny was aiming to kill Jason. Later, Robin sings Patrick's praises to everyone who will hear. She has good cause to do so though, as Jason wakes up and appears to be fine. Noah and Patrick also exchange praise for each other in a shocking moment. Jason tells Sam the doctor's didn't save him, she did. Robin overhears this and tries to leave, but they see her anyway. She comes in to check him and while she's doing so, Sonny and Carly come in. Carly tells her she can leave now. Jason is over her so now that she's saved his life, they're done with her. Robin tells her that Jason is recovering from brain surgery so if anyone should leave, it's Carly. Carly is furious, but Sam interrupts and tells them both to knock it off for Jason's sake. Robin decides to be the bigger person and leave. Carly and Sonny leave to let Jason rest and Patrick comes in after much prodding from Robin. Robin and Patrick bicker before entering Jason's room. Patrick takes a stab at guessing Robin's social life and is pretty accurate at describing how pre-occupied she is with her work. Robin is annoyed, but the two go in to check on Jason anyway. Patrick tells him that he will have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. Jason is not happy, but Patrick won't have him blemishing his perfect record by rushing his recovery. At General Hospital, Robin and Patrick talk about a sick kid. Patrick's self-serving blather earns him another scolding from his young colleague (if she's that disgusted by him why is she always following him around?). Drake Jr. then works his way to Jason's room where he openly feigns concern over his patient before asking his first of what will be several questions about Jason's employment. Outside the room Drake Jr. tells Samantha she could do better than Jason the "coffee importer"-presumably meaning himself; Samantha promises Patrick that hitting on her will result in his death. Jason then sends his fiancé home, just in time for Robin to spring a surprise deli sandwich on him. Pat catches her leaving his room and accuses her of targeting Jason romantically, which gets the mobster all riled up. Drake Jr. ORDERS him into bed, not at all out of concern for his health but because of the blemish Jason's non-recovery would put on his record. Patrick spouts more ego at Robin and her feelings towards a "drug dealer." Dr. Scorpio first corrects the "drug dealer" label, then lets him know that his "tough guy with a heart" act is a joke since she knows firsthand what one REALLY is. Samantha returns to GH, not at all upset to find Robin conversing with Jason. Once Robin goes, Sam shuts the blinds and covers the glass on the door-she plans to get it on with her man right then and there! Fortunately, she takes a little while setting the mood because Carly bursts in on them for the 2,374th time... QUOTE OF THE DAY: Robin: "Your bedside manner stinks." Patrick: "That depends on which bed...and who's in it." Meanwhile, Robin gets into an argument about one of her patients. Patrick feels that the young boy would benefit from surgery but she feels that there are other options and that he didn't show any compassion toward the patient. Patrick points out to her that it doesn't pay to get emotionally involved in his patients'lives when he may have to perform delicate brain surgery on them. Robin feels he should have shown some compassion toward this patient. Patrick tells her she can go ahead and get close to her patients then if things go wrong and the patient dies, she can go drown herself in a bottle of scotch, referring to how his father Noah handles things. Robin watches him leave and is galled by his ego. Later, Sam finds Patrick in the hallway. She tells him that Jason insists on getting out of the hospital as soon as possible. Patrick notices that Robin is right there and makes it a point to mention to Sam the idea of having sex in Jason's hospital room. Robin tells Sam that if she has any questions about Jason's recovery, she should ask her not Patrick, since he has no real interest in his patient after he performs surgery on them. Sam walks off to go back to Jason's room. Patrick makes a comment to Robin about how flushed she looks after his conversation with Sam. Robin makes a dig about how he doesn't seem to care about where he has sex including hospital rooms. Patrick makes another comment about how she seems to be thinking about when she caught him having sex with another employee on the operating table. Patrick tells her that she shouldn't worry since he took the necessary precautions so he wouldn't catch anything. Robin goes pale and storms off very upset. Patrick is furious with Robin. Robin tries to convince Patrick that patience is the key to her brain medication. Patrick can't believe she cancelled his surgery, and Robin seems surprised. Noah steps in and explains that he's the one who cancelled the surgery. He felt the patient didn't need the surgery either and thinks his son just wants to be the hero. They all go consult when Manny is wheeled in. Patrick asks for a CT scan, but sarcastically verifies it with his dad. Sonny goes into the prep room and attempts to bribe Patrick into killing Manny. Patrick tells him he can't be bought, and Robin comes in and agrees. Sonny makes an offer to Patrick for something to happen to Manny while he's on the operating table. Robin steps in and tells Sonny they're in the business of savings lives, not taking them. Sonny tries to excuse her, but she won't leave. She tells Sonny that she believes Manny should be punished, but by the justice system. After Sonny leaves, Patrick tells her she wasted her breath because he never would have blemished his record with a murder. Robin and Patrick enter the operating room where Patrick explains what is wrong with Manny. He tells him he thinks he can fix it, though. Manny is upset that Robin would be in the operating room because he doesn't trust her. She wants him dead just like everyone else. Patrick says he is wrong, because she is the only other one besides him who feels his life should be saved. They begin the surgery and Robin has a suggestion to make Manny's recovery easier. Patrick doesn't take it though and Manny's blood pressure starts to fall. Robin keeps telling Patrick to hurry up, but he is able to complete the surgery in its entirety. After the surgery, Robin goes to tell Jason and Sam that Manny's surgery is over. They will have to wait to see what the results are until he wakes up. Jason warns Robin that if she goes in to check on him to make sure she has someone with her. Manny is known for preying on women who are alone. Sam and Jason watch Patrick speak in a television news conference about Manny's surgery. Patrick says that Manny's aggression was caused by the brain problems that he just operated on and he is no longer a danger to society. Meanwhile, Robin and Lucky go in to check on Manny. She asks if he remembers the surgery and he says he does remember. He also apologizes to her. At GH, Manny seems truly remorseful for his crimes, but Dara wants him transferred to the infirmary post haste. Patrick and Robin both feel he doesn't belong in prison; his crimes were due to his tumor, but Dara is not at all moved. Robin walks with Jason to Manny's room. Robin tells Jason that she doesn't know whether to believe Manny is changed or not and needs him to see him for himself since he is good at telling if someone is lying or not. Robin goes into Manny's room and tells him he has a visitor. Jason comes into his room a little. Manny looks at Jason and seems scared of him. He tells Jason that he is sorry for what he did to him. Jason looks at him and wonders if he is for real or not. The Q, Scorpio, Lansing and Corinthos clans gather at General Hospital for holiday festivities, where we see Audrey, Edward and Ned. Patrick wonders what Robin would look like in an elf costume. In full Santa gear, Noah appears at the hospital to distribute gifts-but not before getting sloshed in the elevator; Patrick informs Robin that's how he's celebrated every Christmas since his (Pat's) mother died. Patrick eventually asks his drunken father to leave; in private, the elder Drake lets his son know how proud of him he is, then listens ashamedly as Patrick recalls a not-so-jolly Christmas of yesteryear. The locker room is not very safe from peeping Tom's, because as Robin is undressing and talking to another nurse about Patrick, he appears. She's irritated, but his apologies do nothing to calm her. She dresses, while he badgers her about having no social life. Her beeper goes off and they go to talk to Jason and Sam. Patrick tells them as soon as the final test results come back, they can go home. He warns him not to rush into things too quickly though, and baits Robin by mentioning her inexistent social life. When he goes outside, Sam follows him and tells him to stop baiting Jason. Inside, Jason is asking Robin about her feelings towards Patrick. She admits he's a great doctor, but he's a selfish jerk. She knows he is flirting with her, but once he finds out she is HIV positive, he will leave, just like all the others. Except for Jason. As Robin sits down at the Metro Court for dinner, she notices Patrick sitting alone behind her. He tells her it's silly for the both of them to be eating alone and invites her to have dinner with him. Patrick and Robin do end up having dinner together. Robin explains that she went into medicine because her first love died and there was no cure for his illness. Patrick is surprised to hear that Jason wasn't her first love. Robin gets up to leave and Patrick offers to take her home. She tells him she would rather crawl through glass then let him take her home, but he can gladly pick up the check. When Robin leaves, she encounters Carly in the lobby. They get into an argument when Carly mentions having Jason bring his motorcycle to Michael's birthday party. Robin wants her to leave Jason alone, but Carly tells her she is just jealous that Jason loves her and not Robin. Patrick overhears Carly fighting with Robin and learns that Robin is HIV-positive. At the Metro Court, Patrick eavesdrops as Carly tears into Robin, labeling her as jealous of Carly's ability to have a family since Robin's HIV prevents her from having her own. Dr. Scorpio gives right back, in so many words calling Carly pathetic and desperate. But Carly's relentless---Robin stands there, absorbing blow after verbal blow until she loses it and smacks Carly right across the face! The feisty blonde charges at her nemesis, forcing Pat to reveal himself in order to prevent blood from being spilled between the two gals. After Robin is thrown out, Patrick defends his colleague when Carly refers to her as a 'bitch'. Later, at GH, Pat is much less ornery than usual towards Robin, who puts 2 and 2 together and figures out Patrick knows about her disease. "HIV-positive or not, act like a jerk, you'll be treated accordingly," says Dr. Drake when Robin starts to preach. Category:SCRUBS Summaries